The objectives of this study are to ascertain the drinking practices of woman in selected contrasting occupation groups and to determine how these practices relate to their work and family roles and the presence of role conflict. Five hypotheses will be tested predicting that more women will drink, drink more, and will be heavy drinkers: (a) who are in traditionally male occupations compared to those in traditionally female occupations (b) who are exposed to socially approved job-related drinking; (c) who experience conflict among their work, family and other roles; (d) who have little social support in handling their probems; and (e) who feel inadequate in one or more of their roles. Women will be studied who are in the high risk situations described by the above hypotheses but who appear resistant to the risk of heavy drinking in order to find out those characteristics related to their lesser vulnerability. Alcohol use as a method of coping with stress and tension will be explored in relation to other preferred coping methods and these correlates determined. A total of 1500 women will be studied, 300 in each of five occupation groups: professional or technical women in a traditionally male occupation; a similar category of workers in a traditionally female occupation; operatives or service workers in a traditionally male occupation; a similar category of workers in a traditionally female occupation; and married housewives not employed outside the home. The employed women will be selected from lists and the housewives by a dwelling unit probability sample. The data will be collected by a personal interview conducted by trained interviewers in the respondent's homes. Multivariate analysis will be employed taking into account the known and anticipated complexity of the relationhips between drinking practices and psychosocial variables.